


Hide-a-Way

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee goes to s private hide-a-way, but someone know where he is and comes to get him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-a-Way

Lee lay in the large bed and listened to the rain pounding on the roof of the small one room cabin. It was his haven. The place he came to lick his wounds when he needed to and the place he came to think when it too was needed. He'd made some of the most serious decisions in his life while lying in this bed, or walking in the surrounding mountains. Only one other person knew of this place and that was for security reasons as much as it was because he didn't want his private place to become a place everyone borrowed for a romantic tryst. That same person knew how much it meant to him to have a place to escape to every once in a while.

He was tired, his body felt as if he'd been through a war, but while he should have dropped off the minute he laid down, he was unable to fall asleep. The ONI mission had been one of the hardest they had probably ever sent him on and now that it was over he was going to stick to his resolution to retire from that line of business. He honestly didn't know if he would survive another mission like this one. He knew of several people who would cheer when they heard he planned to retire form the ONI.

The knocking on the door would have gone unheard had it not turned to a pounding accompanied with muffled curses. Gingerly he got up and crossed the one room cabin to the door and flung it open.

"It's about damn time you opened the door, I've been standing out here forever and I'm drenched."

Lee sighed. "Hello Harry," he said standing aside so the Admiral could come in. He knew he shouldn't be surprised to see his boss at the door. Admiral Johnson undoubtedly called to check on him when he couldn't be reached.

"Is that all I get? A 'hello Harry'? You've been gone over a month and it takes a phone call from Johnson for me to find out that not only are you back but that you've been fairly seriously injured."

Taking Harry's discarded Slicker, he hung it on the hooks behind the door while Harry surveyed the cabin. It was the first time the Admiral had been here, even though he knew about the place. "It's not as bad as I'm sure Admiral Johnson made it sound," Lee declared as he waited for Harry to remove his shoes.

"And how exactly is bruised ribs and contusions across your back, not bad?" Harry demanded, taking in how pale Lee looked even in the low light and the bruise spreading across his cheek. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers across the bruise. "Did you think I wouldn't worry, or care?" he added softly.

Lee leaned into the soft touch. "I knew you'd do both and I wanted a chance to heal a little before coming home so you wouldn't be quite as worried, that's why I came here first," he answered.

"Worry is worry, whether you are here healing or at home partially healed. It's the same for me no matter what," Harry admitted, puling Lee gently into his arms and kissing his unharmed cheek.

"I know. I just didn't want you to know how bad it really was." He leaned against Harry and hid his face against the thick shock of red-hair. It was hard for him to admit that without having to see Harry's face.

Harry didn't say anything. He already knew how terribly wrong the mission had gone from Admiral Johnson. He didn't need Lee to tell him, nor would he ask until Lee told him himself. He could tell from the dark circles under Lee's eyes that his lover hadn't been sleeping. "Let's put you back to bed," he suggested. "I know I'm bushed from the drive up here and could use a good nights sleep. Tomorrow you can show me around, if you want."

Lee just nodded, he knew when he'd been beaten and this was on of those times. He turned from Harry's arms back to the bed and laid down while Harry undressed and tossed his damp clothes over the back of a chair. When the stocky man joined him he rolled onto his good side, curling against Harry. They didn't say another word, he lay with Harry's warmth next to him, and they listened to the rain continue to pound against the roof. For the first time since the failed mission began, he actually thought he could sleep.


End file.
